Quests (Inquisition)
Inquisitor's Path (Main plot) * The Wrath of Heaven * The Threat Remains * In Hushed Whispers * Champions of the Just * In your Heart Shall Burn * From the Ashes * Here Lies the Abyss * Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * What Pride Had Wrought * The Final Piece * Doom Upon All the World The Inner Circle (Companion quests) Varric Tethras * Seeing Red * Well, Shit Cassandra Pentaghast * Unfinished Business * Promise of Destruction * Guilty Pleasures * The Ideal Romance Solas * Measuring the Veil * All New, Faded for Her * What Lies Dormant Vivienne * The Imperial Enchanter * Favors the First Enchanter * Bring Me the Heart of Snow White Sera * A Friend of Red Jenny * The Verchiel March * The Woman Who Wants for Nothing Blackwall * The Lone Warden * Memories of the Grey * Explanations * Revelations The Iron Bull * The Captain of the Chargers * Demands of the Qun (Inquisition) * Tough Love Dorian * One Less Venatori * Last Resort of Good Men * The Magister's Birthright Cole * The Forgotten Boy * Subjected to His Will Cullen * Before the Dawn * Perseverance Crestwood * Capturing Caer Bronach * Holding Crestwood * High Stakes * Homecoming * Obsidian Survey of Crestwood * Rift at Caer Bronach * Rift Near the North Gate * Rifts at Three Throut Farm * Still Waters * The Naturalist * Weeding Out Bandits The Fallow Mire * Lost Souls * Beacons in the Dark * Rifts in the Mire * Cabin Fever * These Demons Are Clever * Artifact Requisition in the Mire The Forbidden Oasis * Shard Collector * The Temple of Pride * The Cold Endured * The Fire Captured * The Spirit Calmed * Rifts High and Low * Rifts in the Oasis * Holding the Oasis * What It's Worth * Spider Requisition in the Oasis Haven * Know Thy Enemy * Haven's Best and Brightest * Requisition For Weapons * The Right Armor * Piece by Piece * Mixing Potions * Passing Notes Hinterlands * Master of Horses * Deep Trouble * Playing with Fire * Hinterland Who's Who * Farmland Security * Trouble with Wolves * Horses for the Inquisition * Apostate in Witchwood * Templars to the West * Hunger Pangs * Rifts on the Outskirts * Holding the Hinterlands * Sketch of Calenhad's Foothold * Love Waits * Shallow Breaths * Blood Brothers * Open a Vein * Rifts in the Woods * Rifts on the Farm * Rifts at the Foothold * Map of Farmland Cave * Map to a Waterfall * Business Arrangements * Letter from a Lover * Where the Druffalo Roam * Return Policy * Safeguards against Looters * East Road Bandits * Hunger Pangs * In the Elements * Rifts at Dwarfson's Pass * Agrarian Apostate * Praise the Herald of Andraste * Stone Dreams * Failure to Deliver * Strange Bedfellows * My Lover's Phylactery * Hinterlands Cage Requisition * Hinterlands Tapestry Requisition * Hinterlands Field Tent Requisition * Hinterlands Drakestone Survey * In the Saddle Storm Coast * Vigilance on the Coast * Rift at the Falls * Rifts on the Coast * Cleaning House * Holding the Storm Coast * Wardens of the Coast * Antivenom Requsition on the Coast Hissing Wastes Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests